1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optic distribution meter and more particularly to an optic distribution meter which includes a first rail.
2. Description of Related Art
When object is illuminated by a light, the light will be refracted, reflected, absorbed or scattered by the object. Objects with different material or surface characteristics generate different scattering characteristics. The scattering characteristics of an object is normally represented by BSDF (bi-directional scattering distribution function) of the object, with BSDF being a function of a light incident angle and the light scattering angle.
That is, BSDF is a measuring of the scattering of an object, and is widely applied to optics related industries such as textile, cosmetics, panting, illumination, 3D computer graphics and displays.
Actual applications of the scattering of objects requires a measuring equipment to measure the scattering signals with respect to different measuring angles together with a data processing equipment to generate accessible data. For instance, module performance of a reflecting sheet, a light guiding panel, a diffusion film or a bright enhanced film depends very much on the scattering performance, getting detail information about the scattering performance or BSDF of them helps big deal in optimizing the parameters in production or applications.
However, developments of most of the scattering signal measurement equipment nowadays focus only on the performance improvements of dynamic range, sensitivity or low noise. The measurements of the scattering signals of object still suffer from unwanted light blocking or error deviation of incident light to object that degrades enormously the accuracy of measurement.
In view of the above, it is an important issue for the optics or the material industry or even the research and development activities of them to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the conventional scattering signal measurement equipment and to provide a measurement structure of an optic distribution meter which meets the requirements of neither blocking of incident light to object when changing the measuring angle, nor error deviation when changing the incident angle of the light, which therefore contributes to enhancing the quality and accuracy of measurements. To this end, it is most desirable that a highly efficient optic distribution meter, or more particularly an optic distribution meter with a rail, can be made by forming a first rail on the testing system of the optic distribution meter.